Left Behind
by Misao Mei Mei
Summary: AU in their Junior year, Kenshin moved from Tokyo to Kyoto, away from his best friend, Kaoru. What happened to them? Told in Kaoru's POV
1. Away To Kyoto

Left Behind

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Left Behind, Chapter 1: Away to Kyoto

------

The day that Kenshin told me he was moving away from Tokyo broke my heart. And I can tell you that as an old woman now, it certainly was one of the worst days of my life. Could you imagine your best friend leaving you forever?

I had known Kenshin since we were toddlers. Oh, the things I could tell you about him! I remember when we were at the little age of seven we were walking in the marketplace and an older boy-his name escapes me, would yoo really expect an old woman like me to remember?-told me that I was fat and ugly. Well, you can bet your life, I bawled my eyes out right then and there. The next thing I knew, Kenshin was holding me and telling me, "It's alright, Kaoru-dono. He's gone now." and imagine! my koshii calling my 'Kaoru-dono' at such a soung age. Then he told me something that I would have wished he told me when I was seventeen.

"Kaoru-dono, I think you are very beautiful, no matter waht anyone says." To this day, I still do'nt know if he was telling the truth or if he was saying that just to make me feel better, but I hope it was the first. That little comment made me feel so good inside, I immediately dried my tears, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him really hard. He gave one of his famous 'oro!'s and we walked back to the dojo.

Shortly after he started his training. During his five years of intense training, we hardly saw each other outside of school. I swear Kenshin was like my best friend, but unfortunately that faltered while he was gone. True, I knew he would return to bein gmy best friend when training was over, but I never knew what was to happen if he moved away for real. So, this is where I start, the day my life as a lovesick seventeen-year-old went downhill

------

"Kaoru-dono? I'm moving away-"

At that very moment, me heart was ripped right out of my chest.

"-to Kyoto"

And trampled on. Metophorically of course. Fortunately nothing close has literally happened to me but I can assure you, the pain was real, much more so that if my heart really did stop.

"What?" At that point, I was in total disbelief. Never would I imagine that my koshii would move away, leaving me behind.

"Sessha is very sorry, de gozaru yo, but Master is moving and so must I.

'Don't leave me!' In my mind, I was crying out to him, but I could very well say _that_. "Are you sure you have to move. I could ask Otousan if you can live with us. We have plenty of extra room in the dojo!"

"I wish I could, but I can't. Maybe some other time, if I visit." If he visits!? _IF HE VISITS!?!?!?_ He hell better visit! I had gotton so mad, but I didn't want to show it. 

"When will you be leaving?" I asked, hoping it was in a year.

"In a week." Originally, I was going to try and seduce him, but a week was simply not enough! So I decided that I would give him my love and not want anything in return.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. What else could I have done? i had a serious delimma, I no longer want to keep my feelings to myself, but could I take the consequences. I had two choices. I could either 1)tell him my feeling and tak ethe risk of being rejected and lose him forever or 2)not tell him, continue to be his best friend and keep him in my life.

They say you can tell when a woman loves a man becuase she will do anything to make him happy. And I was truly in love, it wasn't an infatuation anymore. And I couldn't exactly say that kenshin would have been happy with my, so I did the latter. to this day, I son't know if I regret doing this choice, but I have wondered what would have happened i I did make a different decision. but, anyway, now's not the time to talk about my doubts.

The morning after, I woke up earlu. I looked to my side. Great. 6:00 AM. At first, I had wished it was Saturday, but I quickly retracted that idea. Saturday = Kenshin moving away the next day. and I could wait a lifetime for that.

An hour passed and all that was left to do was leave. The doorbell rang and I had wondered who was there. When I opened the door, bam! there he was. Kenshin, the person I had wanted to see.

"Ehh...Kaoru-dono...I was thinking, since sessha is leacing so soon, perhaps you would give sessha the honor of walking you to and from school."

I smiled. My koshii is always so kind to me! "Of course." I gathered by things and we walked out the door, hand in hand.

------

He came every morning that week and walked me to school. And after school, he waited for me, no matter how long. We usually didn't talk. What was there to talk about? And really what would you say to your best friend in the world who was moving away? There were countless times I convinced myself that I would see him soon, within a year or two, but deep down in my heart, I knew this was not true. And I even had the feeling he would get married soon after he graduated high school.

I thoroughly enjoyed my last week with him. Kenshin did all these things for me. Carrying my books, making me feel better, rescuing me from various things. Maybe he was trying to compensate for the years we would not spend together. The week flew by and it was Sunday.

At first I wasn't going to say goodbye, becuase I told myself 'He's not really moving away. Kenshin would never leave me'. I told my self so many times, I started to believe it. And then the time came. He was about to leave. I watched him from my bedroom window, watching him walk up to my door and knock. I didn't answer it, after ten times of this, he turned to leave.

I couldn't let him leave without saying goodbye. I bolted down the stairs and ran to him. "Kenshin!!"

Kaoru-dono? I though you were mad at me." 

"I could never be mad at you." and I hugged him. "You'd better write to me once a week."

"As long as I can grip a pencil, I'll never stop writing to you."

He embraced me tighter. "Goodbye, Kaoru-dono." He turned around and left.

Not one look back.

------

A/N: I know it's not very angsty, but the next chapter will have some more in it. I tired to shape it like the Kyoto arc when he left. I actually don't plan for this fic to be very long. no more than ten chapters I'd say, but I do have some great ideas for it!

Next chapter coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Broken and Mended

Left Behind

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Left Behind, Chapter 2: Broken and Mended

------

"No!!" I ran into my house and up to my room. I didn't even make it to my bed. Once I was past the door, I collasped and broke out in sobs.

I was broken.

Lost.

Confused.

It was a good thing that we were on spring break that week, because I didn't come out of my room for five striaght days. Those five days were such a blur. I hardly ate or drank and I never left my room, not even to go to the bathroom. And I didn't have to, what with all that food I ate, there was nothing to go through my digestive system. My father had no idea what to do or say, so he let my friends do the comforting, but I do remember him telling me that some day I'd see him again.

Tae and her little sister, Tsubame, came everyday.

"Kaoru-chan," Tae pleaded, "you must eat something. Please drink a little miso soup. Tsubame did her best to make this." The two always brought me some food and sometime, even managed to make me eat some of it.

Okon came a few times as well. Her words of comfort did not help much, but I knew she didn't know what else to say and it was the best she could do. "Kaoru-chan, you're lucky, you know that?" she began, "Kenshin hugged you and promised to write you every week. Shiro doesn't even talk to me anymore, much less hug me!" It sounded like she was jealous of me. But what would she do if her Shiro was to move away, never to return?

Even Yahiko tried to help. "Oi, Busu!! Get up!! You're growing fatter and uglier by the minute!!"

"I know." I replied miserably. "That's why Kenshin left me."

My little brother sighed. I guess he thought I would chase him around and hit him with my bokken, but I was really out of it. I had no desire nor energy to run or yell or beat him up.

All those hours I spent lying on my bed, crying, thinking. Why had he left me? I knew that Hiko wouldn't force him to leave. Perhaps he wanted to leave.

Perhaps he wanted to leave _me_.

But why? Was I not enough a reason for him to stay? Apparently not, since he left. Why did he leave me? Am I too violent? So I hit him a few times in our years together. Perhaps yelled at him too. But I thought that he had always known that he had meant the world to me. Was I really that ugly like Yahiko always said? I got up and looked at my reflection. I saw sapphire blue eyes, dull no longer with the light that used to shine within them. I saw long raven hair hanging at my side in a limp braid. Dirty from five days of no washing. I had a nice figure, long slender legs, curves in the right places. So if it wasn't my looks, then what was it? Was it my intelligence? No, it couldn't be, I was at the top of my class. Or was it because he knew I loved him and he didn't love me back. It must have been, there was no other explanation. He didn't love me, but he didn't want to reject me.

I choked on a sob and climbed back into my bed and fell into a restless slumber.

I had to get over him.

If I didn't, it would be the end of me

The next day, Friday, was the last day of my isolation and to this day, it's still a miricle how she did it. I think it was a mixture of her determination and my desire to get over him.

Tae and Tsubame came as usual and they were both surprised when I actually ate half of what they brought, "Kaoru-chan, "she said, "you're looking better today." In truth, I was feeling better, but I didn't want to do anything, but lie in bed and think some more.

After they had left, I mulled over my conclusion once again.

_He doesn't love me_

_He'd rather leave me than love me_

I began to cry again

"I come here to see you and what do I get? A blubbering tanuki girl." Her voice dripped with disguist.

Megumi.

The fox woman had come for me. I had never really liked Megumi, she was too clingy. Too clingy on my Kenshin. Geez, I mean couldn't she be clingy on someone else?

"What do you want?" I really didn't feel like listening to her talking about how 'Ken-san' could do so much better than me.

"I heard you were in here for four days. I thought I would see what pathetic excuse kept you in."

"Thanks. For. Your. Concern." My voice dripping with sarcasm, disgust and most of all, hate. Then taking a colder tone, if possible, "Now, leave"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the person who's going to pull you out of your depression."

"What the hell could you say to make me feel better?" I really did doubt that that evil fox lady could do anything to help.

"I just hope Ken-san finds a better girl than you in Kyoto! Ohohohohohohohoho!!"

I was disgusted at her remark. What did she know about me and my feelings anyway? "You'll never know what it felt like for him to say goodbye, for him not to even look back, and I couldn't do a thing!"

It was true. For a minute, I was immobilzed, then when I finally got up, I couldn't even run after him. Her comment, equally as painful, hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You'll never know what it felt like not even to get a simple farewell!" I saw a lone tear fall from her eye. "You'll never know . . ." she trailed off. "Get up Kaoru" Kaoru. It was the first time she had ever called me by my real name. "Let us help you. You can't suffer so much and expect to get over it by yourself."

And with that she left, but I could hear her say to Yahiko, "I'm sure you can finish what I started." before leaving completely.

I counted in my head. Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . .

"Busu!! Get up !! Did you even think that Kenshin only said goodbye to right before he left was you?" Yahiko shook me a little. "Kenshin's letter is coming in two days. Do you really want to be moping around when you read it?"

"No." I whispered hoarsely. I didn't want to be sad when I read his cheerful letter. "No!" I said again, this time with conviction. "I know what will make me feel better. Yahiko, be in the dojo in an hour. I feel like sparring with you"

------

Believe it or not, sparring with Yahiko really did help. It got my mind off Kenshin and I go to laugh at Yahiko when he lost. You can bet that I sparred with Yahiko a lot.

In two days, a letter came for me. A letter form my Kenshin for me. Just for me.

_Dear Kaoru-dono,_

Life in Kyoto i very different from Tokyo. Shishou bought a cabin on a hill by the woods, I guess he does not want to associate with others. But there is a great clearing where I go to train. There is also a waterfall. You would love it if you were here. Forgive me, if the ink is a bit smudged, I am writing this by the waterfall. It is very calming. And it gets me away from Shishou for awhile.

School starts tomorrow. I am a little excited, but a bit nervous as well. Afterall, I do not yet have the support of good friends like in Tokyo. Give my regards to them all. I miss you.

Shishou is calling me now. I must go.

Always,  
Kenshin

It was a short letter, but nonetheless improtant to me. It was then, I decided to keep every single letter he would send to me. A carefully chosen box and extra closet splace made it possible.

The next day, school started again. It was a little strange, not seeing Kenshin, I had over three fourths of my classes with him. He'd always be my parter in anything and everything. I sat through my classes blankly, almost devoid of any emotion. I was actually thinking of Kenshin. Did he make any new friends? What about girls? There was no way anyone that good-looking would go without a girlfriends too long.

In his next letter, he told me about everything. I was, afterall, his best friends. He wrote about two new friends, Soujiro and Sanosuke. One, a happy-go-lucky kid who never ceased to smile, and the other, a ruffian with a good heart. He told me about the strangest couple. A guy wrapped form head to toe in banadages and a girl with an extremely low kimono. He wrote all about his first week at school, but not once did he mention a girl for him.

And I was relieved maybe we were meant to be.

But I would prove to be sadly mistaken.

------

A/N: So how was it? Like I said before, I tried to shape it like the Kyoto arc, was it any good? I don't think that the beginning was that angsty, but more than the first chapter. The story's not going to be much romance, mostly angst, but not like really intense angst, if you get what I mean.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Tomoe

Left Behind

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Left Behind-Chapter 3: Tomoe

------

His letters were all basically the same. He wrote to me all his thoughts and feelings throughout the week, it was like I was in Kyoto with him. I, in turn, wrote him many letters back, telling him most of my thoughts and feelings. I say almost all, becuase if I had told him **all** my thoughts and feelins, I doubt we would still be friends.

If I had told him straight out, 'I love you' I know exactly what would have happened. First an extended 'oro', either orooooo or ororororo then there would be heavy tension for a few weeks which would inevitably grow in heavy discomfort, which would only end in us not speaking to each other anymore. That, of course, would have been rejection, and I could not have stood rejection.

Especially rejection from _him_

If he had, by some miraculous chance, mirrored my feelings, well, I'm not exactly sure what would have happened. He had never had any sign that he was even _mildly_ interested in my that way

Anyway, going back to the main point, I recieved many letters, about two and a half months worth. All of these letter did not contain any sign that he had taken even the slightist intrest in a girl. But the next week he sent me a letter all about this one girl.

Tomoe

He had bumped into her in the hallway on their way to class. He, being the gentleman he is, offered to walk her to class and she accepted. She did not smile much, but carried herself with grace and dignity. Her dark black hair highlighted in a deep violet color. And she had the scent of white plum around her. He had said her beauty rivaled mine.

Her beauty rivaling mine? I was sure she was much more beautiful than me. Why else would he have chosen her over me? he had also wrote that she was at the top of the class. And he raved about her for the rest of the letter. And I read it. I read it all. I _had_ to know what he found so fancinating about her. She was a goddess to him.

It was easy to tell. And the last line made my heart stop. _"I think that when I see her tomorrow, I will ask her to join me for dinner at the Shirobeko that night."_

Despite what you may think, I did not hate Tomoe. I was jealous, yes, but never did I once hate her. Hating Tomoe, in a way, would be hating Kenshin. Hating what he thought was so magnificent. And I could never hate him. So I could never hate Tomoe. I was only insanely jealous.

I was so shocked, I didn't even write him back that week. Instead the next week I told him I was so busy studying for midterms that I didn't get a chance to read his letter or write him one. I think he might have know I was lying, but he never said anything

I just needed time. Time away from him. Or merely thoughts of him, since I was already away from him. Thought of him and Tomoe. Thoughts of him and Tomoe as a couple.

Throught the next month or two, he kept me updated about his relationship with Tomoe. They had gone out many times, and both liked each other very much. Kenshin said he had thought about marriage, afterall, he didn't know what else to do after high school. Tomoe, on the other hand, was planning on applying to the University in Kyoto. And he would follow, get a job, work, and still see her.

After so much of this new, unwanted information , I stopped writing, or I wrote him once a month or less. But I had to keep appearances up. He didn't know, I never planned on him knowing. Eventually, I started to write regularly again, but everyone had noticed a change in me. I was not as happy as I used to be, but nevertheless I finished high school at the top of the class and got a scholarship to Tokyo University where I planned to study journalism.

I was ready to leave everything I had here to go to Tokyo University. I was ready to leave all thoughts of Kenshin behind. Leave everything I had known and start an entirely new life.

Two months into summer, I was all ready and packed to leave. My father had bought me a small apartment by the campus as a graduation present. I planned to work as a waitress at one the nearby cafes to pay for the bills.

I recieved a letter the next day. A letter from Kenshin, he had started to write me less and less one every other week at the very most, other times it was every three weeks or less. I felt a pang of regret for all the times I didn't write him when I probably should have. I had, over the year wrote, him less and less as well. But he didn't forget about me still.

He said he had extremely happy news. Last week he proposed to Tomoe and she accepted. They were to be wed next July. And he wanted me to come.

------

A/N: AHH!! I know Kenshin and Tomoe are getting married. But I'm a K/K fan and trust me in the end there will be K/K okie? I see no more than five more chapters for this story. I don't really plan for this to be an extremely long fic. Soon Aoshi and Misao will be appearing! YAY!! I just love A/M, but not to worry this will be a strict K/K/T love triange story. And also to answer a question that might be coming, **no** Kenshin will not be cheating on Tomoe. That would too OOC. and **yes** there will be a wedding, Kaoru will not be breaking it up. that would also be too OOC

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. A New Beginning

Left Behind

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Sorry for the long wait! School has been murder! But in return for your patience, a slightly longer chapter than usual!

Left Behind-Chapter 4: A New Beginning

------

I was pretty much in shock when Keshin told me he was marrying Tomoe, but I was his so-called 'best friend'. So I did what a best friend would. I wrote him back, congratulated him, and told him that I wouldn't miss it for the world. While I was at it, I told him all about the happenings in Tokyo.

I left soon after to Tokyo University. I wanted to get settled in my new apartment before I went to the freshman orientation.

My apartment was small, just the right size for me. I had order some new furniture, but for the most part, I had just moved my old stuff into my new apartment. A week later I was done. It's hard express exactly how I felt. I was happy, excited, and at the same time a little sad. I guess it was leaving everything I had at home. All my friends, scattered across Japan, all gone, nobody was with me anymore. I was alone, but I realize now that it was better that way.

I had started working at a restaurant called the Akabeko. Tae had told me that it was close to the university and you made a decent amount of money. She was right, my boss was nice and I made a lot in tips.

Freshman orientation was in two days and since I had some extra money burning in my pocket, I decided to go shopping. I needed some new clothes anyway. It took me two hours, but I finally found a pair of dark denim jeans (I loved those) and a sapphire blue button-down shirt (the saleswoman said that it set of my eyes).

It was almost time to go. I smoothed my shirt and looked at my reflection once again. My hair was in its traditional ponytail, tied with my favorite indigo ribbon. I slipped on my black loafers and set off the orientation.

"Hi!" A girl with ocean blue eyes and an extremely long braid stuck her hand out. "I'm Makimachi Misao. And this-" she said, gesturing to a tall handsome man behind her, "is my boyfriend, Shinomori Aoshi."

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm Kamiya Kaoru." I replied shaking my hand with Misao's, she seriously has a death grip. "So, where are you two from?"

"Kyoto." she said.

"Kyoto?!" I gasped.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Misao was obviously confused. And why wouldn't she be?

"Did you know anyone named Himura Kenshin?"

"You know the Battousai?" Aoshi finally spoke up.

"Aoshi!!" Misao scolded. "Don't call Himura that!" she turned to me. "People used to tease him about looking girly and that he was too wimpy to know how to use his sword, and stuff like that, you know what I mean?" I nodded, even if I didn't know what she really meant. "After, like, six months, he finally snapped and attacked those guys, but I guess they deserved it."

"Wow" I couldn't believe that Kenshin did that. "Nobody in Tokyo had a problem with that."

"And even after the some people still bothered him about it, and they calling him 'Battousai' he was really scary." she shuddered "but of course he wasn't mean to _me_ and there was always this other girl, she always stopped him from hurting those guys."

"That was Tomoe." I said, almost automatically.

"Huh?"

"His fiancee."

"He has a fiancee?!?" The look on her face was pure surprise.

"Yeah," I sighed softly. "I'm going to their wedding next year."

"How do you know Batto-I mean-Himura?" Aoshi asked again.

I let Misao scold him once more about calling Kenshin 'Battousai' before I answered. "I was his best friend"

"Oh" Misao changed the subject. "So, want to do something later?"

"Sure" I gave her my address.

"Kami-sama! Aoshi and I lived a few floors above!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We're in 6c, and your in 3e. That's so bizarre!"

That year, Misao and I became best friends. Aoshi and I talked a little, but I guess you could say that's we're friends as well. I got a job at Tokyo Today, the local newspaper. My boss was happy with my work and I had a few stories that week. I still worked at the Akabeko, but only part time

Many time Misao would always tell me that I should get a boyfriend. I often wondered why she would say this. I had gone out a few times, but none of them ever held my interest. I always had a feeling that I would grow up to be an old maid. But, if it was to happy, I would be an old maid, with an extremely successful career.

"Kaoru, you really should date more. You're working like crazy! You should quit one of your jobs and get out more! Aoshi and I are worried about you!"

"No way, I'm not quitting _any_ of my jobs, it keeps me busy." I said, yet again. So I really have to go through this everyday?

"We'll set you up with one of Aoshi's friends, ok?"

"No!!!" I practically screeched. "Remember the last one?"

She frowned. "Oh yeah, but don't worry! This one will be much better!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"The come to the club with me and Aoshi tonight. Please? No other guys, just me, you, and Aoshi. We'll be celebrating the end of the year!" She frowned a moment. "Oh yeah, our friends from Kyoto are coming too." She looked at me. "You remember them right?"

"Who?"

"Hanya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou."

"I don't know. . ." I hated it when Misao set me up. They would always end in disaster. But knowing that these four were coming, I would feel a little better. Thank Kami-sama that they had girlfriends back in Kyoto, otherwise, Misao probably would have set me up with one of them.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to set you up with any of them."

"I know _that_"

"And I thought you made friends with them"

"I did!"

"Then why won't you come?"

"Becuase I'm tired of stupid pick up lines, guys groping me, and two timers."

"Oh." Misao's face fell. "Well, just please come so I'm not the only girl You know how those five get when they're together. I'm going to need extra womanpower! And besides, they're so funny when, they're drunk!"

A mental picture of Aoshi, Hanya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou walking in a zig zag, constantly bumping into each was enough to make me go.

"Ok, ok, you talked me into it."

"Yatta!" Misao looked so happy

That night Misao and I wore blue dresses. Hers had a silt on the left leg and mine was more flowed freely.

"If some guy so much as walks toward you, I'll get Hanya to beat him up, ok?"

"Misao! If anyone starts to bother me, then I'll get Hanya to him up."

She giggled. "That sounds like a plan. 

We walked up the stairs to Misao's apartment and found the guys sprawled across the floor watching a kendo tournament. "Guys!" Misao yelled. "What are you doing? We're supposed to go to the club tonight!"

"Hey, Misao-chan." Hanya greeted her. "We're staying in tonight to watch the tournament."

"Can't you watch it some other time?" Misao asked, annoyed.

"It was Aoshi's idea." Beshimi said.

She raised an eyebrow. "It was?" She walked toward him, moving her hips in a seductive way. As soon as she go to him, she sat on his leg and put her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively went around her tiny waist. "Aoshi." she purred, her lips inches away from his. "Wouldn't you rather go to the club with _me_?" She brushed her lips across his. "Hmmm?" She placed a kiss on his lips. after a minute, he nodded.

I really have to hand it to Misao, I never though anyone could control Aoshi, but when it came to Misao, it was like he was a robot and Misao help the remote control.

And so we left for the club. Aoshi and Misao danced most of the night, while I danced with either Hanya, Beshimi, Hyottoko or Shikijou. Briefly I wonder what it would be like if Kenshin were here. Argh!! Kaoru no baka! He's getting married in less than one month! I did my best to get my mind off Kenshin the rest of the night.

I'm actually glad I went to the club that night. I did have a lot of fun and thankfully no one hit on me, otherwise, I would have hit him. Once I got back to my apartment, I began to think of Kenshin's wedding. It was June 15. His wedding was scheduled to be on July 6. I was to arrive on the 5th in the morning. and I planned to tell Kenshin that I had to rush home, because my boss would only let me off for a few days. I hoped that he would buy my story. I just didn't want to stay for the reception. It was already too much that he was getting married, but watching the newlyweds dance and give each other loving looks was too much.

And then it hit me. 20 days to the wedding, and I still needed a dress.

"You still need a dress for the wedding?!?!" Misao asked incredulously, obviously surprised. I nodded dumbly. "Well, let's go shopping!!" 18 days until the wedding. I silently counted off the days in my head.

"How about this?"

"Too blue." 

"This?"

"Too plain.

"This?" 

"Ew." Misao was very hard to please. She already rejected three dresses that took us an hour to find each.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" she flipped through a rack of dresses, rejecting them again and again. I mean, really, can't she just let _me_ pick the damn dress? Apparently not. "Kaoru!" Maybe she finally found a dress that satisfied her? "I found the best dress for you!"

It was a sleeveless pale pink dress. Sakura blossom floated across the bottom, dancing almost. I tried it on. It stuck to my body, accenting my curves, up to my waist, where it then billowed out a bit and flowed freely down to my knees. "So what do you think?" I hoped that she would like the dress.

"Oh Kami. You look so good!" she began rambling on how I had to get new shoes, a new ribbon, new this, new that. So I let her drag me into a shoe store where I bought a pair of white heels. At the end of our little shopping trip, I had the dress and the shoes, whereas Misao could have bought out a store.

We went back and I planned to work myself silly for the next two weeks. And for more than one reason.

------

A/N: Gah! I LOVED writing the scene where Misao 'persuades' Aoshi to go to the club. So kawaii!! Anyway, the next chapter will most probably be the wedding. I don't know when it will come out though, I'm juggling quite a few things right now. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. End One Relationship Start Another

Left Behind

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever!! I've just been really busy, but thankfully this week has been a little easier on me and I had time to write up a chapter! hope ya like. . . 

Left Behind-Chapter 5: End One Relationship; Start Another

------

I was on a plane, flying to Kyoto. Of course, I could have driven, but driving for hours didn't seem like a good idea. The flight was supposed to be no more than an hour, [1] so I opened up the book I was reading and attempted to keep my mind off the upcoming wedding.

The plane ride went relatively smoothly and when I exited I saw a familiar patch of flame-red hair coming towards me.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Kenshin!" I ran over to him and hugged the life out of him, to be honest, I felt like Misao; she hugs way too hard.

"Kaoru-dono, please . . . let go a little . . . I can't breathe." he managed to wheeze out. After I let go of him, he turned and gestured to a young woman behind him. "Kaoru-dono, meet Yukishiro Tomoe, my fiance."

She was strikingly beautiful. Her skin was pale as white jade and her eyes were dark and haunting. She bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kaoru-san; Kenshin has told me much about you."

I bowed as well. "No, Tomoe-san, the pleasure is all mine. I must congratulate the lucky woman who Kenshin as chosen for his wife. The majority of female student body pined after him in high school, you know."

"Don't remind me. . ." I heard Kenshin mutter. "Kaoru-dono, Tomoe and I will drive you to your hotel, if you're up to it, would you like to have dinner with us?"

Did I want to have dinner with them? I didn't know, but found myself nodding anyway.

After checking in and dropping my things off, Kenshin brought us to a small restaurant. The evening consisted of small talk and embarrassing Kenshin.

Tomoe seemed like an extremely reserved person, but tales of her fiance's childhood antics was enough to get a few small laughs out of her.

Dinner was coming to a close. Kenshin excused himself to go to the bathroom. I stared at his retreating figure for a moment before reverting my attention back to Tomoe.

We were both silent for a moment before she spoke up. "You love him, do you not?" I briefly wondered how she could tell, but perhaps it was best not to ask.

"I know" I replied slowly. "It's hard to say when I started to see him as more than a best friend." I paused for a moment. "You know, Tomoe-san, you and I: we are not so different. Afterall, we love the same man, you were just the one to act on your feelings"

"I must agree, Kaoru-san," she said, "but that has made all the difference.

Sadly, I had to agree as well, it _had_ made all the difference. Becuase, if I had told him of my feelings, I might have been in Tomoe's place.

Kenshin soon returned, he obviously didn't notice the tension in the space around us. "So, Kaoru-dono, are you up for something else? coffee, maybe?"

I shook my head; had no desire to be in Tomoe's company "No thanks, Kenshin, I'm a little tired."

That night I wondered if I should still go to the wedding. I knew what decision I was going to make, but I still thought about it anyway.

It's not like I didn't like Tomoe; I didn't know her at all and therefore, couldn't make a good claim as to whether or not I liked her. I didn't think that she wouldn't be a good wife; Kenshin would have though she would be a good wife for him to propose to her. The only objection I had was that it was Tomoe he chose, and not myself.

But it would hurt Kenshin to no bounds if I went to dinner with him and not to his wedding, so I would go and subject myself to torture.

I usually remember everything with precision, but the day was such a blur. I vaguely remember getting ready, taking a cab to the church. the exchange of vows, mostly bits and pieces. And when it was all over, I quickly said my goodbyes and rushed home.

------

"Kaoru!" You're back already!" Misao welcome me home. "How was Himura's wedding?"

"Uhh. . ." I didn't know exactly what to say. "It was ok."

"Oh, well, that's nice." she responded. I guess her mind was on something else becuase usually she would have bombarded me with questions of all sorts.

"So," I started. "how have things been around here?"

"Same as always, you were only gone for three days."

------

One morning, a few weeks later. I entered Building B for my class. I had been running late that morning and was rushing to get to class. not noticing where I was going, I ran straight into some and promptly dropped all my books from the impact.

"Oh, gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going."

I looked at the young man I had bumped into. He was tall, much taller than I. He had snow-white hair and mischievous turquoise eyes.

"No, the fault is mine. I'm afraid I was so mesmerized by your beauty that I didn't notice where I was going." I blushed when he said that; the only person that had ever called me beautiful was Kenshin. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he was charming, that was for sure, but I didn't really know what I was getting into at that time.

"Kamiya Kaoru." I answered.

"Yukishiro Enishi." Yukishiro. That sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. Ah, but perhaps it was not important. He stuck his hand out and I took it. "Well, Kaoru-san, perhaps we will be seeing more of each other one of these days, ne?"

"Maybe, Yukishiro-san, but I really must be going. I have class."

And we parted ways, but it was definitely not he end of Enishi.

------

After that thing pretty much returned to normal. Misao and I teasing Aoshi, me working too much, Misao telling me that I should get out more, Aoshi taking Misao out to dinner. Yup, everything was the way it was supposed to be and I was, for the most part, content.

I bumped into Enishi again, a few weeks after I had first met him.

"Kaoru-san!" Someone was calling me, I turned to see Enishi.

"Enishi-san! Nice to see you again." I greeted as we continued walking. "How have you been?"

"Pretty well, I guess. My sister was recently married."

"Oh, really? I attended my friend's wedding not too long ago"

"Must be a coincidence" [2]

"Must be. . . I'm sorry, I really have to go now," I gestured to the door beside me. "class" I started to walk in.

"Wait a minute, Kaoru-san" I turned around. "Want to have coffee sometime?"

"Sure" I smiled.

He smiled back as well. "How's today at . . . 3:00, at the cafe on the corner of Cherry and Pine?"

"That would be great."

Coffee was great. Enishi told me all about his life. He had one older sister. Their parents died early on and they were put in separate foster families. His sister in Kyoto, him in Shanghai. He loved her very much and was utterly devoted to her, even at the young age of six. When he was eighteen, he returned to Japan to find his sister and of course to attend college.

The best part of having coffee was when I went home, I could actually put a look of surprise on Misao's face.

It began with the usually phrase. "Kaoru, you really don't date enough. I'm sure that if you even _tried_ to look, there'd be **plenty** of guys that would want to go out with you!"

And instead of my usual. 'All the guys that ask my out are losers' I said, "Well . . . I met this guy."

She squealed so loud that I swear Aoshi must have heard her three floors up. "Oh my god! What's his name? What's he looks like? Is he cute? _Tell me all about him!!!_"

"His name is Yukishiro Enishi."

"Hmm. . . Yukishiro, that wounds familiar."

And then I proceeded to tell her everything I knew about him. when I was finished, she sighed. "Oh Kao-chan, he sounds so great. You know I just might have gone after him if it weren't for my Ao-kun." She winked at me. 

"Misao!"

She held her hands up. "Just kidding! just kidding! I love Aoshi and I wouldn't give him up for the world." she smiled "but he sounds great for you, though." 

"Well, one coffee's not really going to decide that is it?"

"Then when he calls you to ask you out, say yes!"

She had said it with such zeal, I had to laugh. "Oh, alright. I promise I'll says yes."

And I kept to my promise. Enishi did call a day or two later and we a really nice dinner. he was charmed, so very charming, and funny as well. I genuinely laughed at his anecdotes. He was extremely intelligent, majoring in math and science; he was also fluent in not only Japanese, but Chinese, French and English.

Enishi was so wonderful to me like no one else had every been and within a few months, he had stolen my heart.

------

[1] I have no idea how long it take to fly from Tokyo to Kyoto, but if it takes Kenshin 10 days to walk, then it shouldn't take more than an hour to fly, right?

[2] realize that Kaoru assumes that Enishi attended the wedding, and since she doesn't know that he's Tomoe's brother (since, Tomoe never said and she forgets her last name) they just assume that they both knew couples getting married around the same time. does that make sense?

A/N: Wai! Enishi's finally here!! It's the so loved E/K pairing! (eh, sorta) I had lots of trouble writing this chapter. anyway, we're reaching the climax soon in one or two chapters, then maybe two or three chapters and an epilogue. So 5-6 more chapters left. I've got the basic outline of the plot, but haven't figured out all the details yet. Ideas are welcome and appreciated and have a good chance of being used if it fits into the main plot 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
